<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blank - Royality Oneshot by And_There_They_Go_Again</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324173">Blank - Royality Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_There_They_Go_Again/pseuds/And_There_They_Go_Again'>And_There_They_Go_Again</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(he's damain), And they were soulmates, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Human AU, M/M, Sanders Sides Soulmate Au, Soulmate AU, oh my god they were s o u l m a t e s, sanders sides soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_There_They_Go_Again/pseuds/And_There_They_Go_Again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The minute you turn sixteen, the first thing your soulmate will say to you is written on your wrist. </p><p>But when Roman turns sixteen, no such words appear.</p><p>How strange...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Implied Analogical - Relationship, Implied Demus, Royality - Relationship, demus - Relationship, dukeceit - Relationship, implied dukeceit - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blank - Royality Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Yes, it's another oneshot. I swear, I'm planning on updating "Life Can Be Tricky" and "Nightmare and Fantasy" real soon because with all this quarantine stuff I have loads of free time. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>(comments are appreciated)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hush falls over the room as the clock starts to flash 11:59.</p><p>My whole family is holding their breath, seemingly dying for anticipation.
</p><p>One more minute. Sixty seconds until I turn sixteen and the words appear. What will my wrist read? What will my soulmates first words be? Perhaps ‘You’re stunning’ or even a mysterious ‘I knew it was you’. Those first words could start tidal waves of opportunity and love. Just thinking about it made my lungs fill with joy.
</p><p>Remus is shaking beside me. I look over at him, he is most definitely not smiling. His usually tanned skin has gone a ghostly pale colour, and his hand is clasped over his wrist so tightly that his knuckles have turned paperwhite.
</p><p>I, however, am at ease; if not, a little curious. I am so totally relaxed. I can feel every slow thrum of my heart and hear every inhale and exhale of my even breathing. I am calmer than I would normally allow myself to be.
</p><p>My mother looks up from her watch, face alight with glee, and starts counting down from fifteen. Soon enough, my whole family joins in.
</p><p>Remus shuts his eyes tight and holds his breath, so I did too. Excitement is bubbling up in my chest. Here we go!
</p><p> “12, 11, 10, 9, 8-
</p><p>I feel my wrist start to tingle and itch and I smile widely, shut my eyes even tighter and wait. But the itch starts to fade. Doubt curls in my stomach. The itch is supposed to get worse and worse until you look at the words, but mine faded. That’s <em>not</em> normal.
</p><p> “-4, 3, 2, 1” My family cheers as the clock strikes midnight.
</p><p>Both Remus and I open our eyes and look at each other. He shoots me a nervous smile.
</p><p>I return his smile with a half-hearted grin “Go on, you first”
</p><p>Remus sucks in a deep breath and takes his hand off of his wrist. He is silent for a few moments while he stares at the words before he exhales sharply and laughs “It says <strong>‘fuck off’</strong>”
</p><p>My family and I burst out laughing and after a pointed eye roll, Remus joins in.
</p><p> “Come on Roro! It’s your turn now!” Remus says through giggles.
</p><p> “Alright!” I take a deep, steadying breath and roll up my sleeve.
</p><p>My stomach sinks.
</p><p>My wrist is blank.
</p><p>I blink a couple of times, but my eyes have not deceived me.
</p><p> “What does it say, Roman?” My father asks.
</p><p>I shake my head, eyes wide, lost for words.
</p><p>“Come on~,” Remus says with a chuckle “It can’t be worse than mine”
</p><p>“Actually…” I sigh sadly and lift my empty wrist to show the room “It can”
</p><p>Noises of sympathy that make me want to bury myself three feet underground echo throughout the room.
</p><p>Remus puts his hand on my shoulder “Sorry Roro. That sucks”
</p><p>I let my head drop as a single tear slips down my cheek. My insides flair with disappointment and I brush away the tear before anyone can see it. I take another deep breath before raising my head again and plastering on a cheery smile “It’s okay. So, I don’t have a soulmate. No big deal”
</p><p>My family, ever supportive, agrees with me, but there’s still that touch of sympathy in their smiles that cuts through my heart like a knife.
</p><p>I’ve always wanted a soulmate.
</p><p>Nevermind.
</p><p>
-         4 years later    -
</p><p>
Logan frowns and examines my wrist “You’ve been scratching it again”
</p><p>I yank it out of his grip and roll up my sleeve “It’s <em>fine</em> pocket protector. It’s not even that bad”
</p><p> “Roman, it’s bright red!” Logan says, his tone, a mixture of exasperation and concern “It’s even bleeding in some places!”
</p><p>I turn away from him in a silent display of indignancy.
</p><p> “Roman…” Logan’s tone is softer, but it still echoes throughout the small dorm room. Sickly sympathy is dripping from his words.
</p><p>I clench my fists “Just don’t Logan! I don’t want to have a pity party right now, okay!?” Tears spill from my eyes and I wipe them away on my sleeve, exposing my blank wrist to my vision. I spin and face Logan, all my pent-up anger and frustration finally breaking the surface “You don’t know how it feels! You met Virgil two weeks after you turned sixteen! Remus met Damian <em>two fucking years ago!</em> You all think you know how it feels to have no one, but you don’t! You don’t know! And you never will!”
</p><p>With that, I storm out of the dorm. I need to be alone right now. I just can’t bear another word of pity from anyone, let alone my roommate. But as I storm away, I can feel guilt setting in my stomach like concrete.
</p><p>I walk without purpose, quickly and blindly, out of the dorm building, through the park, past the fountain. I’m almost off-campus when my body collides with another, sending us both crashing to the ground.
</p><p>The books and papers that the stranger was carrying were sent flying all over the path. His big brown eyes widen behind round, light blue-tinted glasses.
</p><p> “Oh my goodness I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you pick this up” I start reaching for papers, collecting a neat little stack of them. When all of the papers and books were picked up, I help the man up and hand him the papers. “Sorry again. Are you okay?”
</p><p>The man blushes deeply and looks at his feet before nodding his head. I can see that he’s smiling, but the corners of his eyes have tiny pricks of tears in them. He looks back up at me shyly and I smile at him “What’s your name?”
</p><p>The stranger shifts half of the books over to one arm and with two, slightly full hands, he carefully signs <em>Do you speak sign language?</em>
</p><p>Of course. I laugh softly and begin to sign back <em>Yes, I can</em>
</p><p><em>My name’s Patton</em>
</p><p><em>Nice to meet you, I’m Roman. How did you understand what I was saying before?</em>
</p><p><em>I can read lips</em>
</p><p> “Oh!” I say “Then is it okay if I speak to you instead of signing. I only know a little sign”
</p><p>Patton smiles brightly <em>Sure</em>
</p><p>I smile back at him, but my smile falters when my eyes find his wrist.
</p><p><strong>‘Oh my goodness I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you pick this up’</strong>
</p><p> “Are you-“ I whisper, my eyes start to fill with tears.
</p><p>Patton nods and all of a sudden, I’m crying.
</p><p>Patton rushes forwards to hug me. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and exhale with shaky relief. His books are digging into my stomach painfully, but I don’t care. He’s here. He’s actually here.
</p><p>~*~
</p><p>We spend the next few hours walking around campus, sharing stories and facts about ourselves.
</p><p>As we’re walking past the fountain, I feel my phone begin to buzz with text notifications. I turn it on and check my messages. It’s Logan.
</p><p>L: <strong>[Roman, I apologize]</strong></p><p>L: <strong>[I should have respected your boundaries]</strong></p><p>L: <strong>[I am deeply sorry. I hope you can forgive me]</strong></p><p>I sigh and message back
</p><p>R: <strong>[it wasnt your fault logan you were just worried]</strong></p><p>R: <strong>[it was my fault. i shouldnt have been so defensive. im the one who should be sorry]</strong>
</p><p>I look over at Patton, who is humming softly to himself. His hair and eyes appear golden in the sunlight, making him appear angelic. He’s gorgeous.
</p><p>R: <strong>[are we cool?]</strong></p><p>L: <strong>[Of course]</strong>
</p><p>I smile widely and glance over at Patton once more.
</p><p>R: <strong>[great. now come down to the fountain. theres someone i want you to meet]</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>